In-Experienced
by Aldrea-Kokiri-Saharen
Summary: I know new characters fics are supposed to be avoided like furbies, but I spent six months on this


In-experienced

By: Aldreaf

_Prologue_

Elizabeth surveyed the ruins that lay before her. A deep anger welled up over the sadness that she felt. She raised her bow and fired an arrow. It went straight and true, right into the body of an already dead Hork-Bajir.

"Feel better?" asked Nicholas as he stood up. She shook her head sadly.

"Why did this have to happen? We should have left yesterday. Then Karen and Jory and everyone else would still be alive," she said. "This is my fault, Nicholas, my fault."

"Oh, Elizabeth. We didn't know they would attack today, or any of the times before. You can't blame yourself-"

"Yes, I can! If I had just gone with the first group like I should have, then none of this would have happened to anyone!"

"But if you had, then this wouldn't be here. Crayak would win with you on his side, like he has before, so many times!" Elizabeth opened her mouth, then closed it and sighed.

"You're right," she said. "Nicholas, why do you still stay with me? All these years, you've stuck by my side and yet you have never wanted anything."

"I did in the beginning. When you first came to the village, the first thing I thought was a beautiful young women like you must have lot of money and if I was to offer my services, I could share in that wealth."

"Do you still want money?" He laughed.

"No. My only wish now is to make sure you stay safe. Elizabeth, you're one of the most amazing people I've met and-"

"Duck!" She slammed them both into the ground as a Dracon Beam lanced through a nearby tree. "Hork-Bajir!"

"I thought we got them all!"

"He must have sent more!" One of them took another shot. Elizabeth reached for her bow, but in her haste, was hit. It penetrated the thin, metal armor she wore under her clothes and she fell to the ground. Too much pain to be normal Dracon shot, too much...

_Chapter 1_

Plain and simple. That's how this needs to be. Short and sweet. Okay, think about what you know about your family. Your mother, your father, even siblings, if you have them. Now, believe what I'm about to say: they may not be who you want them to be. The whole "world is in danger" persona I'm about to use is true. To start, I have many names. You only need to know a few: Sarah and Aldrea. Don't ask about either. I was born with one, more or less, and the other, well, I was on something.

You wonder about things. I know I do. Like how many monkeys _does_ it take to screw in a light bulb and what's the meaning of life, you know, the normal stuff. But up until recently, I didn't think about any of that. Mostly I wondered about what it would be like to be three planets away from my family, back on Earth, learning to be a protector.

Now I know you're lost. I would be too. I'll explain the best I can...

I'm not from the same dimension you would think. A lot of people think about one place and one time and stick with it. I did. Not anymore. After my run in with the Ellimist and then... it's a lot harder to explain in one paragraph, so just read on and I'll do my best.

_Chapter 2_

"Did he ask you?"

"What Sadie?"

"Did. He. Ask. You. To. The. Dance."

"Who?"

"Oh, for the love of- Mark, Sarah, Mark! Mister-you've-had-a-crush-on-for-two-freaking-years Mark. Remember him?"

"Yes, I remember him, and no, he didn't," I sighed. "Sadie, you know protectors aren't supposed to have relationships like that."

"Yeah yeah yeah. But that doesn't mean a girl can't dream."

"No, you dream. I'll live in reality. Like the fact you called because of..."

"I called to see how far you were in packing," she said. "I can't believe we're actually gonna be protectors. It's unreal!"

"I know. But thanks to Heina and her group, plus The War of the Thirteen Planets, we get to train due to lack of male protectors."

"All I have to say is this is spiffy beyond belief." I shook my head.

"You're one sad little person," I said.

"Me? _Me_? Who's the one that spends eighteen hours a day reading books about kids who change into animals to fight aliens that can take over human bodies?"

"No, that's Alay. I'm the one that spends her time writing about them."

"There's not a lot of difference."

"Uh-huh." Something thumped outside my door. Sadie heard it too.

"Uh-oh. Sammy alert," she muttered. "I'll let you go. Call me after the pummel session is done."

"Alright. See ya' Sadie." I hung up the phone and crept over to my door. There was a lot of rustling now. He knew I was coming.

The door opened on it's own. In his rush to run, my little brother accidentally hit the handle. He fell face first in my floor. If my mom had been there, she would have come running at the scream he gave, but she wasn't, so she didn't.

"Sammy, I oughta break your nose," I scolded. "That's not a nice thing to do, listening in on my conversations." He climbed to his feet and held his nose between his fingers.

"First off!" he said. "My nose is already broken and secondly, I can hear you in the basement anyway." He ran off down the hallway before I could catch him. I sighed and turned around. Ways of revenge ran through my head...

Absent-mindedly I tossed a book onto my desk. It froze an inch from the pile of other crap I had collected.

"What the-" The book was stuck in mid air. No ifs or buts and I swear it's all true. I stared at the book until my eyes were dry, then blinked and stared some more. A basic idea began to form in my head, but, no, it was too impossible. The Ellimist?! For real?! Alay would have died laughing before I could finish my sentence.

You are not as wrong as you think, Sarah. I jumped. What the heck was going on? My book sticks in mid air, voices that came from everywhere, inside and out... Oh, boy.

"What do you want from me?!" I asked, probably a little too loud. 

You must help the Animorphs.

"What?! Whoa whoa whoa. Do I look like I was born yesterday? The Animorphs are not real."

You also thought I was unreal as well.

"I- I- you've got a point," I said. "Still, this is stupid. I can't morph, and therefore I can't help."

You know how to stop them from the last mission.

"Last mission?" I glanced over at the book that was suspended above my desk. The words were clear enough. It said "The Last Mission" on the cover. "No way. This can't be happening."

It is. I can give you a way to get to their world, but you must them by yourself from there.

"What if I don't want to do this?"

Then the Animorphs are doomed.

"Oh, yeah, throw that one in my face." I sighed. "I have a choice of saving a worlds only hope at survival and ultimately giving Alay more to do with her free time, or staying here and babysitting the demon child. Tough choice, but A) is looking mighty tempting." A hole appeared in my wall.

Then you will help them. It was more of a statement then a question, but that didn't matter. Thanks to my heritage, with a father, and a grandfather, and great-grandfather, and so on all in the military, it was in my blood. My common sense was on overload trying to get me to stop that fool mission, but I was already into the hole.

_Chapter 3_

"I've got to be freaking nuts," I muttered. The brittle pine needles snapped under my weight as I shifted the backpack containing my "research" materials: notebook, pens, Animorphs #50-"The Last Mission" and various other things. There was an eerie silence all around me and I shivered. "How did I get into this?" I asked to no one. "Oh, yeah, I actually believed the Ellimist when he said I could save the Animorphs. 1) As far as the books go, they're mostly dead and B) I'm standing in the middle of a forest talking to myself. I've officially lost my mind. Next thing you know, an Andalite's gonna comein through those trees over there." Nothing happened and I sighed, half disappoint, half relief.

There was a fluttering sound above me. A bird maybe. I was too occupied with self-pity to think about it. 

Hey Sarah. I shrieked and jumped back. A log caught my foot and I fell to the ground. Geez! Are you alright?

"You- you know my name."

Well, duh. Sarah, we've fought together for, what? Almost two years now? I rubbed my temples and tried to think. The Ellimist hadn't "thought" to mention that they would know me, much less think I had fought with them. Now if only I knew who I was talking to...

The first idea I thought of was try to find the source of the voice. I scanned the branches until I saw a brown shape with a red tail perched on a nearby branch.

Are you sure you're alright? he asked again. Tobias. Tobias asked again. I shook my head sadly.

"Until about five minutes ago, I was alright, but now I've gone nuts."

Oookay. Did I miss something?

"No, Tobias, it's me who's out of the loop. Now, what did you want?"

Jake and the others are waiting at the barn. You were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago.

"The others?" I ran through my Animorphs knowledge. Jake was the leader, Cassie was the calm animal lover, Rachel was the psychotic fighter, Ax was the alien, Tobias was the human trapped in morph and Marco was weird. How had Alay put it? "Worse then all the guys in our school put together." That sounded right, except, of course, all the guys in our school were stupid idiots with the maturity of two year olds and an I.Q. less then.

Are you coming?

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm coming." I stood up and looked around.

It would be quicker if you morphed.

"Me? Morph?" I squeaked, then rephrased the question. "To what?"

Your bird morph, Sarah, your bird morph. Kestrel, remember? Oh, great, I would get the morph David hadn't picked. Man, now all I needed was a fear of heights... oh, wait, it was a little late for that.

"Okay, I can deal with this. Kestrel. Um, all right then, I can do that."

Sarah, I think you need to sit out our next mission. You sound a little... edgy.

"Edgy? Nah. I've just gone completely off the deep end," I said. "I'm talking to a bird, for cripes sake." I shivered. I _seriously_ didn't want to be flying or anywhere high. "Uh, I'd rather walk." 

Okay. Come on. He flapped off the branch and I shifted my backpack. There was a familiarity in this but I couldn't place it. Maybe I had been through this before… no, how could that be? I hadn't left my _dimension_ ever, so that was near impossible.

Unless, of course, you figured in I was a tool of the Ellimist.

Tobias had already taken off and I f9ollowed, running as fast as I could. The trees gave way to green grass and the bird swooped into a barn and I froze in the door. Man, if only Alay was here. She's probably have the whole group in the pool already. She wouldn't be scared of morphing and I shouldn't be either. Yeah. Right.

"Sarah, where were you?" asked Jake. I resisted the urge to stare him down.

"I got lost. So sue me," I muttered. He shook his head disappointedly, but said no more.

"We need to go back into the pool," said Rachel. "The Yeerks are weak now." I froze. This _was _before number fifty. Somewhere in between forty-nine and forty eight. I had to stop them from going to the pool.

"Rachel, we shouldn't go down," said Marco. "Just because they're weak doesn't mean we can beat them. For all we know, it's a trap."

"I agree with Marco. The Yeerks were pretty ticked off last time," I said hesitantly. I barely remembered number forty-eight, but there had been a big battle and the Yeerks lost a ton of controllers, plus a lot of other equipment. That would leave them angry, wouldn't it?

Marco was looking at me like I had gone nuts. 

"Sarah, you need to lay down," he said. What was going on? Now I know anyone from my world will tell you I'm usually the first to agree with stupid plans, or instigate one, but come on! I was trying to safe their butts and I couldn't go a little out of character personality I didn't even know I had?! Wow. Am I right in saying there's something wrong with that?

"Alright, this has to stop right now," I said. "Just because I agree with Marco doesn't mean I'm sick or etc. What it means is, for once, I'm actually thinking about something I'm gonna do before I do it, 'kay?" Man, was I mad. Not just at the Ellimist, but at myself for not seeing that this could happen.

"So you don't want to go?"

"No. I. Don't."

"Two against," sighed Jake, still looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Anyone else?"

"I can't go anyway," spoke up Cassie. "It's my dad's birthday, so tonight wouldn't exactly be the best night to go anywhere I might not come back from."

"Three anti-going to the pool."

I do… not wish to depart to the pool as well, Prince Jake, said Ax. 

"Any reason why?" Silence.

Must See Thursdays, said Tobias finally. Jake shook his head.

"So you too?"

Yup.

"Look's like we're not going." I breathed in relief. They weren't going. _We_ weren't going. But speaking of going… when did I get to go home? The Animorphs were safe now and they didn't need me, so why wasn't I home calling Sadie back?

"Cassie! Time to eat!" shouted a voice from a nearby house. All who weren't standing, stood. I was standing, so I just moved aside so she could go in.

"Bye, Sarah," she said. "Bye, everyone." We started walking out into the woods. I wasn't morphing bird if I could help it. My legs worked fine, thank you very much.

After Jake, Rachel, Ax and Tobias had flown off, I decided to wait for Marco to leave to find out exactly what I needed to find out. _If _I could find the Ellimist. 

"Tobias- Tobias said you were opposing flying," he said suddenly. "Are you still…"

"Yes!" I said sharper then I meant. "Yes, I am."

"Oh. Uh, do you wanna walk with me back to your house, or…" I would have kissed him except for the awkwardness that would have caused. But my cool remained despite my happiness.

"Yeah, I would." His jaw dropped, then closed quickly.

"You would?! I mean, of course you would." His face broke into a wicked grin. "No one can resist-"

"I can. Trust me, Marco, I can," I muttered. "Come on Marco, let's go."

_Chapter 4_

I fell across the mattress on the bed in the house that was supposed to be mine. This day had been _the_ longest it had ever been . After my walk with Marco, I came across one great thing about this world over mine: No. Little. Brother. It was like a dream come true. But in the long run, the silence was deafening. So I was trying to sleep after two hours of trying to get my mind off of _every _little thing by doing everything else. Now, sleeping was the only one left.

With Vitamin C blaring from the CD player, I still heard the light _tap tap_ on my window.

"What the heck?" I pushed open the glass and looked outside. A brown bird sat on the edge of the bush.

Hey Sarah.

"Oh, it's you Tobias," I said. "I'm getting too paranoid for this."

What do you mean?

"Oh, nothing. So why are you here?"

Jake wants to have a meeting in the morning at about nine.

"Well, at least we're not getting up too early." He laughed.

You got that right. Bye, Sarah. He took off, but I stayed at he window a little longer. Maybe this world wouldn't be so bad, but as I looked at the street and thin row of dieing trees across it, I definitely wasn't home.

_Chapter 5_

I rolled over and hit the alarm snooze. That was _not_ a sound I wanted to hear at seven in the morning. But I did have somewhere to be at nine and it takes me about two hours to get around anyway...

And then, when I was eating my Frosted Mini wheat's, I realized the sun was higher then it should have been. It shouldn't be that high at seven.

Unless, of course, it had been _9:07 _when I woke up..

I ran around the house, swearing more then I should have along the way. But this did work out okay because now I was already late and I didn't have to morph anything. Even if it did take me another fifteen minutes to reach Cassie's barn, I was still okay.

Jake gave me probably the harshest glare I could have gotten for being late. Marco looked relieved that I was finally there and everyone else was kinda indifferent.

"Where have you been?" demanded Jake.

"Sleeping ,okay? It hasn't been a long morning."

We were discussing our next mission, said Tobias. I nodded.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Talking about what we're doing Friday night," said Rachel.

"Ah. And what is that?"

"Reek. Havoc."

"Yippee."

_Chapter 6_

"Basically, we need to find out what they're being so secretive about," said Jake. There was still a hint of anger in his voice, but I didn't pay attention. If he wanted to be an idiot, that was his problem, not mine. "Rachel _and_ Erek both overheard Chapman talking on the phone about some big project that's got Visser Three in a knot because it isn't done yet."

"So we have to find out what it is," sighed Marco. "Fun. Lots of fun." I didn't say it, but that was my thought too. Where was that blasted Ellimist? I wanted to go home! The Animorphs were safe and everything, so why was I still here???

"Marco, you're not very optimistic," said Rachel. "Come on! It will be fun! Fighting all of those Hork-Bajir and-"

"Rachel, shut up," I muttered. I was in the bad mood of all bad moods. There was no way out of going to the pool and I didn't want to go. Didn't. Want. To. Go. I know I sound whiny, but I was in-experienced and scared stiff. 

"Hey, what's your problem today?" asked Rachel. "Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed or what?"

"Or what," I said. "Definitely or what."

"You can't freak on us now, Sarah, we need everyone right no-"

"No, Jake. You don't need me. You never have. I've never been to the pool and didn't know any of you before yesterday. Okay? I'm not from around here. Don't you understand? I. Am. Not. From. This. Dimension. I was brought here by the Ellimist for the sole intent of keeping you from the pool last night and I did, so now I _should_ be home in my world, but I'm not and I'm pissed." There. I said it. My one greatest secret and I said it. Plain and simple, straight out I'm-not-from-this-world-so-live-with-it.

"You're kidding, right?" said Marco. I upended my backpack and all of the stuff I had brought spilled out. "What the h-"

"Does that look like I'm kidding?! Books with you guys on the cover, two notebooks almost full of stories about you, written by _me_. _That_ is what is in my world. You only exist as story characters and as far as I'm concerned, you still do. I am just losing my _mind_!"

What does this all mean? asked Ax.

"It means that I'm not going down to that pool unless my life depends on it and I'm never morphing because as far as I know, I can't, and second, I have serious fear of heights, which means NO FLYING." I exhaled and bent down to pick up my stuff. "If I had a way home, I would go, but I don't, so I can't."

"Sarah-"

"Jake, don't say anything. This is an uncomfortable enough situation." I sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that, on anyone, especially you guys, but this is driving me nuts. I don't know what you "remember" about me, and the fact that I know more about each of you then probably you know about yourselves isn't helping. If you want to go tonight, go tonight, but I'm not coming." I turned and walked out of the barn. I went straight for the woods, then out to the road and walked home. I couldn't figure out a lot. Like why wasn't I home? And why did I feel like I had betrayed them?

_Chapter 7_

I leaned back in the chair and sighed. If anything at all, reading Animorph fanfic should have helped, but it didn't. Somehow, it was all wrong. Every thought that was written, every description. I felt like I was prying into their minds and I always would. As long as I knew they existed.

I clicked on the 'just in' link and hunched over. Even I if I did go home, what would be there? More months of packing, then school, plus Mark and his "You're-my-girlfriend-now-then-you'll-be-my-wife" attitude. Now Marco, he wasn't like that. He actually listened to me and didn't act out every time I looked at someone other then him. _Not_ that we were boyfriend/girlfriend.

The first new story happened to be an Animorphs story. Don't ask how those got into the world with the Animorphs, but I had a feeling it was just me that was reading the. The story was called "In-Experienced."

By someone named Aldrea. I stiffened. 

Wasn't that…me?

I double clicked on the file and started reading, but didn't get very far before I realized that it _was_ me!

"No way," I whispered. "Uh-huh." I decided to skip that day's events and kept going. Past the part where the character, Sarah(yeah, now I was weirded out) was sitting in the library reading stories, and past the part where she left for home, then I froze. "_No!_"

_I needed to apologize to Marco. Maybe we couldn't go out, but at least we could still be friends, depending on how long I stayed._

_But where could I find him? There was, what? 1,000 different streets? With about fifty houses on each? It would have been easier to find a needle in a haystack._

_I headed one direction and kept going until something told me to stop. Call it gut instinct, or simply my mind being screwed with _again_ by the Ellimist, but I was positive this was where Marco lived. _

_A middle-aged man answered the door._

_"Is Marco here?" I asked. The guy shook his head._

_"He went out with Jake somewhere." Why did I get the feeling I knew where that_/somewhere_ was…_

_"Do you have any idea where they went?"_

_"No, Sarah, I'm sorry, I don't," he said. It didn't surprise me he knew my name. Everyone else did._

_"Okay, thanks anyway." He shut the door ad I started walking away. Then I started running. When you grow up with war and a father that fights in them, you learn to trust when death is coming…_

I think I made record time getting out of the library. Half a dozen people stared at me like I was nuts and the other half told me to be quiet. Three words: Screw Them All.

_Chapter 8_

I ran, trying to think of every thing I knew about the town the Animorphs lived in and pool entrances. The Gap, a car wash, McDonalds… three all very-well-used-and-I-didn't-know-where-they-were-in-the-first-place entrances, but I'd have to risk it.

Next, I pondered the eternal question: WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING?! They could take care of themselves… but my mission had been to keep them from the pool to begin with and now I had one strike. Two, if you counted the fact I was completely nuts. One more would be if they were captured and I wouldn't be the only one to lose.

…_On flight of wings of gold, you will give new hope to a lost world_. 

Okay, whoa. What was that from? _Where_ was that from? The _Astila_ stone, maybe? No, couldn't be. Any record of what I learned from it was supposed to be erased, right? But, then again, technology isn't always reliable.

I should explain my ranting. The Astila stone is a stone that can tell a persons destiny, more less, accurately. But for some reason, they always erase most of your memory of what you saw in the stone, or heard in my case. Now, going back…

Wings of gold… What had wings of gold? A Golden Eagle, duh, but that didn't seem right. What was another bird that had wings of gold?… a Kestrel! That made sense. At least, to the part of me that was an Animorph.

No! I wasn't an Animorph. I was a confused little girl trying to help save a lost cause. Plain and simple, I had no idea what I was doing, so I played it by ear. I dropped my backpack on the ground, mustered up all of the courage I had… and started running towards the mall. Not the smartest idea, I'll admit, since the Gap was a well-used entrance, but it was the only one I could think of.

There were smells and sights abound inside the mall. People too. I pushed my way through, trying hard not to look like a tourist from another _dimension_, which is easier done then said. Nobody noticed me as I calmly strode The Gap and to a dressing room. On the way, I grabbed some clothes off the racks and walked in, ignoring the glares from the women at the counter.

Now I had another problem. Which room was it? Did I even have the right group of rooms? 

"Come on," I muttered. "This isn't rocket science. Just pick a room." A well-dressed women stepped from the room behind me and started walking out. She had no clothes with her, there were none in the room, and her hair was damp. "Thank you," I whispered, not knowing whom I was talking too. I crept into the room and ran my hand along the top of the mirror. It popped and I looked down the ramp into a dark abyss. Even this far up, screams and cries were heard. Then, over the quiet din, I heard a sharp roar, more of pain then triumph. 

"Jake!" I ran forward and almost instantly, a loud alarm went off. If that didn't alert the whole store something was wrong, nothing would. "Oh, crap!" Three large figures rushed up at me. The shortest was seven foot tall, and all three were covered in blades. There was only one thing they could be:

Hork-Bajir.

_Chapter 9_

Me, alone, against the shock troops of the Yeerks. And I thought I had problems before.

"No! It wasn't me! I swear! Another… Andalite Bandits must have come in at the same time." Now we all know Hork-Bajir aren't bright, and neither are the Yeerks in their heads. They bought my story, however weak, and turned around. I waited until all three disappeared, then went down too.

Carnage. It's the only word to describe what I found. Bloodied Hork-Bajir, beaten-to-a-pulp oversized worms, which were lost in a mad rush of more, whole worms. I swallowed hard. Taxxons. Vile, disgusting, cannibalistic Taxxon Collaborators, controllers by choice. The only thing that made me sicker was _a human_ who did that, like the ones sitting in front of the television over in the corner. 

I heard another roar and snapped my head to the left. A large, bleeding, male Siberian Tiger backed up, away from the Hork-Bajir who was threatening to kill a human he had in his claws. The only hitch was: that human was me, only not.

"What in the name of Herina?" I whispered. How could that be me? The most logical reason was it my dimensional double, but if I had a double in this world, why had the Ellimist picked me? There was another way, though, and considering all of my life at the moment it made more sense.

Okay, here's my theory. As far as I knew, I had never met Visser Three or anyone else, but in the situation that I had, couldn't he had acquired me? If he knew I was an Andalite Bandit, which was possible, it would seem smart to acquire me and use that more as a false bargaining chip with the Animorphs, who were supposed to be my friends. 

_Now_ he had gone too far. I had read about his evil, even experienced some form of it in my world, but now he was using _m_e to get to the last hope of an entire planet. Not if I had anything to say about it.

I started to rush forward, but something held me back. I was just a plain human, incapable of doing anything to hurt the Hork-Bajir, or Visser Three, unless he stayed in human morph. Then I would make sure to strangle him… off track, I was getting off track. Had to think. What morph would I have, if I could morph, that would do some damage. Kestrel was out of the question, except if my plan was to peck the Hork to death, which it wasn't. I wanted power. Total absolute power.

_Panther_. I wanted to be a panther. They were always my favorite big cats, but now I was going to be one and know what they felt first hand. If my plan worked. But so far, the Ellimist had yet to be proven wrong and I wasn't going to try.

Midnight black fur spread along my skin, growing straight out of the tank top I had one. It was skin tight, a little bit and so were my shorts. Hey! It was a hot day! And _do not_ start with that "What a slut" crap. I had met women wearing a lot less and a lot tighter then what I had on.

I was ready to kick some butt. More precisely, my own butt, but what can ya' do? 

Hey Visser Three! I shouted. Yoo hoo! Wannabe! The Hork-Bajir turned at me suddenly, dropping the visser to the ground. A hush fell over the pool. Even the people in the cages were quiet. Quieter, at least.

Sarah?! asked Jake. What the-

"You blasted little wretch! My whole plan is ruined because of you!"

Ooo. Temper, temper. If you really want to be me, you should know I don't call people 'wretches'. 

What are you doing here? asked Marco.

What? Well, I was passing through the pool and I saw Visser Three, who can't act for crap, and thought I'd say hi.

You're reasonably calm for someone who's never morphed, commented Cassie.

Calm? Who's calm? I'm freaked out, but it's not nice to go morphing into other people solely to kill people.

You know, he wasn't going to us. He was just going to infest us, said Rachel.

How is that any better? wondered Marco.

It isn't, said Jake. Thanks Sarah, we…

Thank me later. Right now, revenge sounds good. I faced Visser Three, who was demorphed and pissed.

I would have had them if it wasn't for you, he said angrily.

What do you want, an apology? Uh-huh, I don't think so. Maybe if you had _asked_ first…

RRGGGHHH! He struck with his tail. My instinct took over and I dodged to the left. Another strike! This one caught the back of my leg and sent me stumbling. I stood up, but my leg crumbled beneath me.

Sarah!

HAHAHA! You're mine now. The only human in a group of Andalites and I will kill you. No, wait, I will make you watch you family infested by my hardest followers and then you too will become one of us. _Only_ human? Well, at any rate, if I died, then the Animorphs were still a secret to be kept… AHHHHH! Jake sunk his claws into the visser's backside.

Run Sarah! he said. I got up, but my leg fell again. 

I can't, Jake, I can't. Just go. I'll be fine, I said.

You're one of us, no matter what you say, and besides, what's the point of fighting if the Yeerks know everything about us?

Oh, that's helpful, I muttered. Okay, I'm going, but you're coming too.

Go on. I'll be right behind you. I moved away to a spot where I could demorph. The whole pool was still in a state of shock, which was just alright with me.

"This way, Sarah!" called Marco from an exit.

"But Jake…"

Is right here. Let's go before Visser Three gets back on his feet. Both of us sprinted to where the others were and out into the night. Jake demorphed when we were outside and all of us walked home.

"That was a nice safe back there," I commented. Just then, Tobias landed in a branch near us.

Sarah? But I thought… okay, what'd I miss? Jake looked over at me and smiled.

"We found something we had lost," he said. "Welcome to the Animorphs Sarah."

_The End_

_ _

_ _

_Happy little story, huh? Maybe too happy, but my next one is really dark. It was written to help me deal with some stuff that was happening in schools around the U.S._

_ _

_ _

_Summary _of Once upon a Time: It's the Animorphs turn. They travel to Sarah's dimension and find things are very different. Mean while, Sarah deals with a great change in one of her best friends.


End file.
